Broken
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: After IMTOD. Sam's distrought, Dean makes it worse and doesn't realise until it's too late. Limp!Sam. Angst! One-Shot
1. Broken

**Broken**

**Summary: After IMTOD. Sam's distrought, Dean makes it worse and doesn't realise until it's too late. Limp!Sam. Angst! One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Just an idea that popped into my head after watching the start of Series 2 and how Dean acted. It was also an excuse for some Sam bashing! Sorry Sam! Hope you like it!**

The motel was dark, every light turned off. Sam sat in the darkness, contemplating his thoughts. It had been 3 weeks since his fathers death; Sam was still reeling. He felt guilty, he'd fought with his father most of his life, and now, now he was gone.

But Sam was also worried. Dean was closer to their father than Sam had ever been and yet Dean seemed to be doing better. But he wasn't. Not really. Dean was doing worse, but unlike Sam, Dean wasn't greiving, wasn't showing emotion. Dean was keeping everything hidden. And that was worse.

The door opened and Dean entered, a large smile on his face. "Won 200 bucks on the tables!" He announced loudly as he closed the door behind him. He saw his brothers slumped figure against the headboard and sighed. "Dude. You still mopeing around?"

Sam looked up and sighed before looking back at the bed covers, head between his knees.

Dean turned the main light on. "Oh come on Sam" Dean said, also sighing.

"Come on what Dean?" Sam asked, angrily, lifting his head and looking Dean in the eye. "Dad's dead. What am I supposed to do?".

Dean looked at Sam angrily. "You're supposed to do your job!".

Sam looked at Dean sadly, a tear falling down his cheek. "You mean a job that killed him" Sam sighed. "What's the point".

Dean shook his head. "The point is that we save lives Sam. You know, maybe dad was right. You're just selfish, you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Really? That's what you really think?" Sam asked angrily. "At least I seem to care. All you do is go around like everythings fine! Everything's not fine Dean!" Sam was shouting at the end, he was that angry with Dean's previous statement.

Dean looked at Sam, a mixture of Sadness and anger. "I care. More than you know. I was there for him. Where were you Sam? Where were you!" Dean slammed his fist against the wall. "I'll tell you where! You went to school! You left us!"

Sam sighed sadly. "Dad was the one who said if i left, that i can't come back".

"Then why did you leave?" Dean asked. "Why did you betray us?"

"Betray you?" Sam scoffed. "I was just going to school".

"We aren't normal Sam! When are you gonna realise that! Hell, I'm even more normal than you are with all your freaky visions!" Dean yelled, furiously. But as soon as he saw Sam's face, he regretted what he's said. Sam was no longer angry, but a mixture of sadness and hurt. Tears ran down Sam's face and he quickly wiped them away before leaving the motel room.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled, once he realised what he'd done. He hadn't meant anything he'd said, he was just angry. He didn't know why but he'd been like this ever since his fathers death. And Sam was taking the brunt of it.

He moved to the door just as he heard the sound of screeching tires and opened the door to a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Sam's body being forced over the top of an SUV.

"SAM!" Dean screamed fearfully as Sam fell to the floor with a loud crack.

Tears fell down Dean's face as he ran to his brothers side. "Sammy?" The right side of Sam's face was covered in blood, a large cut on his hairline. The right side of his shirt was also covered in blood. His left wrist and ankle bent at odd angles. His eyes were opened to slits and he looked at Dean. "It's ok Dean. I'm not afraid".

Dean looked at Sam sadly. "Relax Sammy. Your gonna be ok" He turned to the driver who was stood looking at the pair in shock. "Call 911!" The driver fumbled for his phone on Dean's command.

Sam's coughing brought Dean's gaze back to his brother. "Relax Sammy" Dean said, moving his brother's head onto Dean's lap.

Sam smiled lightly and coughed in pain. "I'm not afraid Dean" Sam repeated, a small line of blood coming from his mouth.

Dean's breath quickened slightly. "It's alright Sammy. Ok. You'll be fine".

Sam coughed again, wincing, the trail of blood flowing faster. "I'm sorry Dean".

"No Sam, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry". Dean cried, fear overiding. He couldn't loose his brother. Not now. Not after everything.

"No. You were right" Sam replied, before coughing in pain.

"No. Don't think that. Just hold on Sammy. Please hold on, don't leave me. Not now". Dean begs, the tears flowing faster.

Sam smiles lightly and coughs in pain. "I'm not afraid Dean" He repeats once more. "I love you".

"I love you too Sammy" Dean replied. He didn't want to accept the fact that Sam might not make it through. But he knew that his brother was giving up and he wanted to make sure that Sam knew the truth.

Suddenly, Sam's breathing slowed to a complete stop and Dean searched frantically for a pulse. "No. Sammy".

There was none.

But luckily, the EMT's pulled up and immediately went into action.

"No pulse" One of the EMT's said. "Get the defribulators"

The other EMT nodded and brought out the metal paddles. "Charging at 200"

The 1st one nodded. "Clear" He placed the paddles on Sam's chest and Sam's body rose before falling back against the asphalt.

The 2nd EMT brothe a sigh of relief. "Got a pulse. Let's get him to general".

The 1st EMT smiled before getting a stretcher and helping the 2nd one load Sam onto it. The 2nd one looked at Dean. "Are you coming"

Dean looked up. He hadn't even noticed what the EMT's had been doing. Once he'd felt that Sam's pulse was gone, he'd broke down. "Yeah" He whispered.

The 2nd EMT smiled sympathetically and gave Dean a hand into the ambulance. "We'll take care of him".

Dean smiled. "Thanks".

* * *

It was 4 hours later when someone finally approached Sam.

"Are you with Samuel Davis?" A man with blood covered scrubs on asked him. Sam's blood.

Dean gagged slightly. "Yeah. Is he ok?"

The man smiled. "I'm Dr Parsy, I was Sam's surgeon. Don't worry. He'll be fine. Sam sufferered a large amount of internal bleeding, due to a ruptured spleen and left kidney. Luckily, we managed to rectify it without having to remove the organs. He does have a few contusions to right kidney and liver, but hopefully, with a lot of bed rest, they should heal themseves and not cause any more bleeding. He's very lucky".

Dean nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's in ICU 108" Dr Parsy replied.

"Thanks" Dean nodded to the doctor and left heading to Sam's room.

As he looked at his sleeping brother through the glass in between the room and the hallway, Dean smiled. But it was a sad smile.

'Sam'll be fine now. Physically he'll be fine'. Dean thought sadly. 'But mentally, he's still broken. And it's my fault'.

**Hope you liked it. I was gonna leave it as a death fic, but I changed my mind.**

**Please review! They give me lots of joy!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Holls!**


	2. Slowly Fixing

**Broken**

**Summary: After IMTOD. Sam's distrought, Dean makes it worse and doesn't realise until it's too late. Limp!Sam. Angst! One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. People asked me to continue it, so i have done. Sorry for the wait, i've been pretty busy. Sorry! Well, here it is now, so enjoy!**

**Ch2: Slowly Fixing.**

_As he looked at his sleeping brother through the glass in between the room and the hallway, Dean smiled. But it was a sad smile. _

_'Sam'll be fine now. Physically he'll be fine'. Dean thought sadly. 'But mentally, he's still broken. And it's my fault'._

Dean sighed, downing the last of his coffee. It was the only thing he felt like doing at the moment. The hospital coffee tasted horrible, but he couldn't talk to Sam. Not yet.

It felt like a bad dream, for the most part. Him and Sam shouting, the screeching of tires, Sam being thrown over the car, Sam...Sam saying goodbye to him. It was too much. And Dean knew that it was his fault.

He didn't unterstand why he acted this way. He just did. Things just seemed to get to him more than they used to. Especially their father. He hadn't meant to snap at Sam, but when their father was brought up, he...he just flipped. And it had almost cost Sam his life.

Chucking the coffee cup in the trash can, he made his way to the front doors. He needed to get out. The hospital held more bad memories than Dean wanted.

He made his way to a local park and sat down on one of the benches, his head in his hands. "Why?" He whispered, sadly. "Why did you have to leave us? Everything's worse now" He stood and punched a nearby tree. He didn't care about the looks he was getting or the fact that his hand was now bleeding. He was too angry. "Why!?" He screamed to the sky. "WHY!?"

Tears were running down his face, but once again, he didn't care. It felt good to get it out. And at least this time, it wasn't taken out on Sam.

Sam...

He had to go see Sam. He had to make things right. He had to apollogise.

He wiped his tears and shoved his bloodied hand into his pocket, before making his way back to the hospital.

The nurses greeted him on arrival but he ignored them, one thing on his mind.

He finally arrived at Sam's room to see Sam eating his dinner. Well, trying to. Hospital food was horrible.

He opened the door and smiled lightly at Sam. "Hey".

Sam nodded. "What's up?"

Dean frowned slightly. "Sam. We need to talk"

This time, Sam frowned. "About what?"

Dean sighed and sat on the end of the bed. "Sammy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blew up at you. I'm sorry for what I said" Dean sighed again. "Sammy. None of what I said was true. Man, I'm sorry".

Sam shook his head. "You were right".

"No Sammy, I wasn't" Dean said, slightly angrily. But he wasn't angry at Sam, he was angry at himself for making Sam feel like that.

"No Dean, You were right. I never cared about our job, I always faught with dad, I was selfish about going to school! You were right! I never cared Dean! I only ever cared about myself!" Sam yelled, tears falling down his face.

Dean shook his head. "No Sam. This is not your fault. You were right, i'm not dealing. And i'm taking it out on you. And I'm sorry. But this is NOT your fault"

Sam smiled sadly. "It is Dean. It is" He lay down in bed and turned to the other side, facing away from Dean.

Dean sighed before leaving. "I'm sorry Sammy".

He never heard Sam. "No Dean. I'm sorry".

A week later, Sam was being discharged from hospital.

Dean entered Sam's room. "You ready Sammy?"

Sam looked up briefly and nodded as he did the buttons on his shirt.

Dean sighed and stood near the door waiting for Sam. Sam stood and grabbed his duffel before walking out the door, silently.

Dean sighed again and followed Sam to the reception where he signed his release forms.

"Let's go" Dean said when Sam was finished and the two went to the Impala. Dean placed Sam's duffel in the trunk and then got into the driver's seat. He looked over at Sam who was sitting in the passenger's seat, his face blank. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Sammy? You ok?"

Sam looked at him and nodded before facing forward again.

Dean shook his head lightly and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot.

After 15 minutes, they reached the motel. Sam got out and moved to the trunk, grabbing his duffel bag before opening the door to the motel and entering.

Dean grabbed his duffel aswell and locked the car before entering the motel after Sam.

Sam sat on the bed nearest to the window and took a few main things out of the duffel.

Dean sat on the furthest bed facing Sam. "Sammy..."

Sam looked at him. "I've found us another hunt, while I was in the hospital. Sounds like a simple poltergeist". He took out his laptop, turning it on and bringing up the page before showing Dean. "I'll just take a shower and then we can get going" He picked up his hair brush and shampoo from the bed and moved into the bathroom.

Dean watched the door close with a sad smile. He was never one to turn down a hunt, but he was worried about Sam. He didn't want Sam to take this hunt when he might still need rest. Not to mention he had a feeling that Sam was only doing this because Dean had brought up the whole school thing, which Dean knew Sam felt awful about which made Dean feel awful aswell. So when the door opened 10 minutes later, Dean decided to confront his brother.

"Sam" He said determinedly and Sam looked at him. "I think you're taking this too far. Alright. What I said, it's not true. Ok. You've just got out of hospital, I think you need to take it easy".

Sam looked at him and scoffed. "It's only a poltergeist. I can handle it Dean"

Dean sighed. "Alright. Give me 10 minutes" With that, Dean moved to the bathroom.

The impala rumbled down the road and pulled to a halt infront of an old abandoned house. The boys got out and moved to the trunk pulling out their equiptment.

They silently moved into the house, using the signs taught to them by their father; Dean taking downstairs and Sam taking upstairs.

**Sam's POV**

I move up the stairs as silently as I could, but the stairs creeked so much that it was almost impossible. I finally got to the top of the stairs and came onto a balcony of sorts with 3 doors. I take the first door on the left and search for the bones with the EMF meter. The woman who died here's body was never found and me and Dean think that the bones are somewhere in the house.

I scan around the room, but I find nothing so I move to the next door. I scan round and finally get a reading. But it's not the bones. A figure appears suddenly and pushes me into the wall telekeneticaly. I struggle to get out of the hold, my breath leaving me.

"Dean!" I gasp out before the poltergeist chucks me into a cabinet in the room. I yell out in pain as I feel my head crack against something hard and a peice of the now broken wood enter my leg.

Spots dance infront of my eyes and my head feels like it's on fire. Pain flares through my leg and I see Dean entering the room before the darkness takes over.

**Dean's POV**

I scour the kitchen with the EMF detector and get a good reading near the oven. I grimace as I open the over, seeing the rotted bones inside. Nice. Death by cooking.

I pull out the salt and gasoline and chuck them onto the bones. I'm just about to light my lighter when I hear a yell from upstairs.

"Dean!"

"Sam!" I yell and race upstairs to find Sam laying on a crushed cabinet, his eyes closed, blood pooling under his leg, a large peice of wood embeded into it; the poltergeist advancing.

I shoot the poltergeist with rock salt and move over to Sam. "Sam!" I yell, but his eyes stay closed. "Sammy!"

The poltergeist re-appears and I shoot it with rock salt again, unsure what to do. I need to burn the bones, but i can't leave Sam.

I run to the doorway just as the ghost re-appears and I yell to it. "Come on! Ghosty's getting angry!" I knew it was wrong to coax it, but it was the only way for me to be able to burn the bones, but get the ghost away from Sam aswell.

I run down the stairs, the ghost following for a few seconds before appearing infront of me. But i have my shotgun ready and keep blasting it full of rock salt. I make my way back to the over and light the lighter as quick as i can and chuck it into the oven; the bones being engulfed in flames.

The ghost has appeared again and it seems to burst into flames before dissapearing.

**General POV**

Dean quickly ran upstairs and put Sam on his shoulders and ran back down, taking him to the car and securing him safely in the back seat.

He drove down the highway as quickly as he could, relief flooding him when he saw the hospital sign.

He pulled to a halt and flung the back door open, helping out a now half awake Sam.

"De..." Sam said confused. "Why's it hurt?"

Dean laughed lightly. "Think you hit your noggin Sammy"

Sam laughed almost dillusionaly before falling back into unconsiousness.

Dean looked at Sam worriedly and moved to the reception. "I need to see a doctor" He said and the receptionist looked at the unconsious Sam who was slumped against Dean, the only reason he was standing was because Dean was holding him up.

"What happened?" The woman asked him.

"He fell down the stairs" Dean said quickly, hoping she'd get someone to see Sam soon.

The woman nodded and typed some stuff into the computor and a doctor soon came over with a stretcher. "We'll look after him" He said and moved away with Sam.

The woman smiled lightly at Dean and gave him some paperwork to fill out.

Dean nodded and sat down in one of the chairs, filling out the paperwork with the false insurance details that their family was brought to do by hunting.

It was 2 hours later when the same doctor approached Dean.

"How's my brother?" Dean asked automatically.

The doctor smiled. "He's fine. He's got a slight concussion and is very lucky not to have any damage to the brain. Apart from that, he had a large wound to the leg but we stitched it up. The only problem is that there was quite a bit of damage to the leg muscle, but with rehab, he should be able to use it fully again. it'll just take daily exersises with some rest and a lack of sports. I guess about 6 to 8 months".

Dean nodded. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "He's under a seditave though to allow him to rest, so he's asleep right now, but you can still sit with him.

Dean nodded again. "Thanks doc".

"No problem" The doctor replied. "Room 207".

Dean smiled. "Thanks again" Before heading off to room 207.

When he got there, he found Sam sleeping peacefully. He pulled a chair up to Sam's bedside and sat before speaking. "I'm so sorry Sammy. So sorry. This is all my fault. What I said, man, I never meant it. I'm the one who has problems with Dad, his death. I don't even know what came over me, i just, i feel so angry. I don't know why. I guess i'm just angry at Dad for leaving us. But that's not your fault, Sammy. It's never been your fault" Dean sighed. "You know, I never told you. I'm proud of ya Sammy. For going to school. You've always been smart. Like I said, I don't know what came over me, but i'm sorry. So sorry".

"Thanks Dean"

Dean heard the familiar voice speak and looked downward to see Sam looking at him with big blue eyes.

Dean smiled. "What are big brothers for Sammy?"

**What do you think?**

**This is gonna be it for now. I might do a sequel, but for now i'm keeping it as a Two Shot.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


End file.
